militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
50th Georgia Volunteer Infantry
|allegiance= Georgia |type=Infantry |branch= |dates=March 4, 1862–April 9, 1865 |specialization= |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=American Civil War |notable_commanders=Colonel William R. Manning }} The 50th Georgia Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment raised by the state of Georgia to fight for the Confederacy in the American Civil War. The regiment was organized on March 4, 1862, at Savannah, primarily from recruits from southern Georgia. The original commander was Col. William R. Manning (1817–1871). They were drilled at Camp Davis, just outside of Guyton, Georgia. Upon being mustered into Confederate service, the regiment served in the Savannah defenses. On July 17, 1862, Major General John C. Pemberton sent the 50th Georgia Volunteers to Richmond to join the Army of Northern Virginia under its commanding general, Robert E. Lee. For the majority of the war, the 50th Georgia served with the First Corps of the Army of Northern Virginia. The regiment participated in more than 45 engagements during the war. Some of the early battles in the East that the regiment took part in included South Mountain, Sharpsburg, Chancellorsville, and Gettysburg. The regiment went south when James Longstreet took his corps to Georgia and Tennessee in the fall of 1863, where it was engaged at the Siege of Knoxville. Returning to Virginia, the 50th Georgia fought in the Siege of Petersburg, the Battle of Cedar Creek, and the Battle of Sayler's Creek. The remaining men surrendered at Appomattox Court House on April 9, 1865. After parole, they returned to Georgia and civilian life, holding several reunions over the years. Organization This regiment was formed in March 1862, in Savannah, Georgia. It served with the Army of Northern Virginia from July 1862 until its surrender at Appomattox Court House, except during Longstreet's 1863 expedition to Georgia and Tennessee. Upon reaching Virginia, it was assigned to Drayton's Brigade. During the Battle of Antietam, the regiment was assigned to Toomb's Brigade. In the South this battle is known as the battle of Sharpsburg, after the nearby town. Toomb's Georgia troops were credited with defending the bridge over Antietam creek against several ill fated attempts to cross it, until finally being pushed back late in the afternoon. After the battle, the 50th Regiment was permanently assigned to Paul Jones Semmes's Brigade. The subsequent brigade commanders were Goode Bryan and James P. Simms. Staff Colonel * William R. Manning (March 22, 1862 through July 31, 1863, Resigned) * Peter Alexander Selkirk McGlashan (July 31, 1863 through end of war at Sayler's Creek, Virginia, April 6, 1865, Released from [[Johnson's Island], Ohio, July 25, 1865]) Col Manning, was medically discharged from field hospital in Columbia, S.C., due to contracting Hepatitis. While in the hospital, he wrote three letters requesting medical discharge, supported by his doctor, to General Lee. The last letter was approved. Lieutenant Colonel * Francis Kearse (March 22, 1862 through July 2, 1863, Killed at Gettysburg, Pennsylvania) * William O. Fleming (July 31, 1863 through December 22, 1863, Resigned) * Pliny Sheffield (December 21, 1863 through November 28, 1864, Resigned in right arm necessitating amputation at the Battle of the Wilderness on May 6, 1864) Major * Phillip Coleman Pendleton (March 22, 1862 through October 8, 1862, Resigned) * Duncan Curry (October 8, 1862 through February 24, 1863, Resigned) * William O. Fleming (February 24, 1863 through July 31, 1863, Promoted to Lieutenant Colonel) * Pliny Sheffield (July 31, 1863 through December 21, 1863, Promoted to Lieutenant Colonel) * John M. Spence (December 21, 1863 through February 14, 1865 when granted a leave of absence) Companies * Company A - Satilla Rangers (Pierce County) * Company B - Ware Volunteers (Ware County) * Company C - Coffee County Guards (Coffee County) * Company D - Valdosta Guards (Lowndes County) * Company E - Thomas County Rangers (Thomas County) * Company F - Decatur Infantry (Decatur County) * Company G - Clinch Volunteers (Clinch and Echols Counties) * Company H - Colquitt Marksmen (Colquitt County) * Company I - Berrien Light Infantry (Berrien County) * Company K - Brooks Volunteers (Brooks County) Battles * Second Bull Run (August 28–30, 1862) * South Mountain (September 14, 1862) * Antietam (September 17, 1862) * Fredericksburg (December 13, 1862) * Chancellorsville (May 1–4, 1863) * Gettysburg (July 1–3, 1863) * [of Chickamauga|Chickamauga [not engaged (September 19–20, 1863)]] * Chattanooga Siege (September–November 1863) * Siege of Knoxville (November–December 1863) **Battle of Fort Sanders (November 23, 1863) * The Wilderness (May 5–6, 1864) * Spotsylvania Court House (May 8–21, 1864) * North Anna (May 23–26, 1864) * Cold Harbor (June 1–3, 1864) * Petersburg Siege (June 1864-April 1865) * Cedar Creek (October 19, 1864) * Sayler's Creek (April 6, 1865) * Appomattox Court House (April 9, 1865) See also *List of Civil War regiments from Georgia Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Confederate Civil War regiments